


OC Songfic #1

by Loststar1028



Category: OC's - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OC inspired/I don't know how tags work/Angst/Songfic/Please no negative comments!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loststar1028/pseuds/Loststar1028
Summary: Just some angst I wrote for a friend of mines OC that's in a relationship with one of mine. To New Rules by Dua Lipa





	OC Songfic #1

_One, don't pick up the phone, you know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_

The darkness is settled around me, kept at bay by the harsh light of the TV. My heart skips a beat when my content silence is broken by the dreaded ringtone that has become oh so familiar. A hand instinctively reaches towards the device. But I stop seconds away from it, allowing the man to be sent to voicemail.

_Two, don't let him in, you have to kick him out again_

The television has gone through two hours of shows before the knock on my door that the voicemail had promised came. I don’t move an inch as he knocks again, his irritation melted the door and dominated my senses. A cheery ring chimes through the empty house, echoing until it fades from memory.

_Three, don't be his friend, you know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_

I pull the blankets closer around me, refusing to let him back into my life. Flashbacks of every time this happens swirls like smoke around the room, hazy but overwhelming. All the drunken fights, all the coming back, all the regret filled mornings after.

_And if you're under him, you ain't getting over him_


End file.
